


Part of Your World

by cafehazbin



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Honestly this is just oc fanfiction, for my friend, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafehazbin/pseuds/cafehazbin
Summary: A soft hearted mermaid longs to reach beyond the waves to walk on land, and her dreams are amplified once she catches sight of a handsome prince upon a ship. When she gets the opportunity to take up the risk from a sea witch, it will either be her greatest mistake, or the best thing in her life.『This is an OC fanfiction! It is based off of the Disney version of The Little Mermaid, but all characters are original. I hope you enjoy!』





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Jay).



> Hey~~~~
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on here, and I won't be surprised if not many read this, but this is basically a petty gift for my friend after they took forever to do this scenerio on our own. The version of this story belongs all to Disney, and the original tale is by Hans Christian Andersen. The only things that belong to me are the mentioned characters, and this piece of work itself. Thank you, and happy reading!

         The salty air sifted through the gentle sea breeze as it coiled around the royal ship's bowsprit, carefully wafting around the sails as it brushed past each crew member on the vessel. The ocean waves lapped against the sides of the ship, hugging onto the side before pulling away in a disheartened manner. The distant clouds rumbled in warning of what was to come, but didn't seem to come closer to the ship at all, steering clear as it let the waves push around the human creation themselves. It was the very attitude of the ocean that seemed to attract Dominik to the massive expanse of water, and the very idea of sailing was enough to change the worst day of his life into something better. The way the wind kissed his cheeks as it flew past and the soft sounds of the crashing waves provided him comfort, especially after his parents had passed. 

         He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he readjusted his grip on the banister overlooking the side of the ship. A smile was present on his face as he shook his head, taking a step back before turning on his heel to check on the rest of the crew. He ran his hand through his hair, which was fixed in a mass of dark brown dreadlocks and put in a ponytail. He looked down to check if his sword was still attached to his belt, which he patted to reassure himself before taking several strides away from the side. 

        "Steady as she goes! Windward ho!" He cupped his hands to his mouth as he called out to the rest of the crew, who gave several huffs or shouts in return. He nodded, still grinning as he rushed up the steps up to the quarter deck, where he found his guardian, who was currently bracing herself with her arms against the rail, looking down at the waves with puffed out cheeks. She seemed to have a green tint to her cheeks as well, and a few tufts of hair fell from her bun to in front of her face. The sight itself didn't faze Dominik in the slightest, who just wrapped his arm around her before he stared out at the ocean with the same goofy grin. 

       "Isn't this perfection, Sara? Out on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water and open imagination," He mused, closing his eyes and then taking in a long and deep breath of the ocean's signature smell. Sara seemed more than unimpressed, rolling her eyes as she glared back at Dominik, who was blissfully oblivious. 

       "Oh, yes, it's simply-" she was cut off by having to bend over the rail to avoid vomiting on board. She sighed in relief when she did not throw up, but was still annoyed as she finished her sentence. "...Delightful..." Dominik just ignored her, reaching out one hand as he opened his palm to the sun. 

       "The salt on the skin, the wind in your hair, and the waves as they ebb and they flow...We're miles away from shore, and I don't care!" He yelled, mosttly to himself, tightening his hold around Sara, who jerked forward and covered her mouth. 

       "As for me," she grumbled, "...I'm about to 'heave ho'." She then rolled her eyes before they widened, and she forced herself to peer over the side of the ship when Dominik suddenly let her go, leaving to go listen to the tale that the ship's pilot was currently calling to the rest of the crew. Luckily then, he had just burst into song, which always seemed to lift the spirits of the people on board.   
  


       " _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea, an' it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho!_ " The man began to sing, recieveing a gruff cheer from the other men on board. " _The ruler of all the oceans is he, in mysterious fathoms below!"_  

       "King of the sea? Why, that’s nautical nonsense – nothing but a superstition!" Sara piped up from behind Dominik, which made him flinch in surprise and look over his shoulder at her, who simply shrugged. 

       " _THE KING OF THE OCEAN GETS ANGRY AN’ WHEN HE GETS ANGRY, BEWARE! I’M TELLIN’ YA LAD, WHEN KING TRITON IS MAD HOW THE WAVES’LL BUCK, ROCK TO AND FRO!"_ The pilot raised his voice to combat Sara's unwanted commentary, but it only riled up the rest of the company more as they joined him in for the final verse. _"HOLD ON, GOOD LUCK, AS DOWN YOU GO!"_

        Dominik opened his mouth to join in with the rest of the cheers before he paused, looking over his shoulder as an unfamiliar voice floated through the air and to the ship.

        It was just a soft string of a single note, but it completely enraptured his mind, causing his jaw to drop open ever so slightly. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, and was simply more beautiful than any voice he had witnessed as well.

        "What is that? Do you hear something?" He leaned over to whisper to Sara who simply shook her head with a sigh of annoyance. 

        "Milord, please….enough sea-faring! You’ve got to get back to court – to honor your father’s dying wish and take up his crown!" She told him, and he groaned when she even mentioned the court again. 

        "Suppose I don’t want his crown?" He snapped.

        "You’d forsake his kingdom? All his treasures?" She gasped incredulously.

        "Treasures? You mean like this?" He asked, holding up a silver chalice that was near him. " Who needs it? We drink straight outta the bottle, don’t we, boys?" The rest of the sailors cheered in response, causing a grin to spread on his face as he looked back at Sara before tossing the chalise to the crew. "Or this?" He pursed his lips as he brandished a candelabra, which was from the same box of goods the chalice had been. "Not when we’ve got the sun and the moon to light our way!" He cheered before tossing that to the crew as well, which a sailor caught one handed. "Or this?" He raised a gilded fork. " No, thanks! I’d rather eat with my bare hands." He threw the fork over his shoulder carelessly, and the silverware fell over the side until it made a small splash in the water. 

        "You’re a prince, Sire! Not a common sailor!" Sara insisted as Dominik simply walked past her, whistling as he ignored her to be annoying. 

        "These men are anything but common! They’re free, Sara – truly free. They don’t have to answer to anyone but the Sea." He sighed longingly. "I’d rather be a sailor than a prince any day." He turned back to look at the crew before raising a fist in the air.

        " _THIS IS WHERE I BELONG! EVERYTHING SEEMS MORE REAL HERE! STRANGE HOW AT HOME I FEEL HERE IN THE TIDE’S SWIFT FLOW! AND WHEN THE PULL IS STRONG, I ALMOST THINK I HEAR THE SEA, WILD AND FREE, CALLING ME FROM FATHOMS BELOW…_ " He continued the song with a grin, earning a choir of shouts in approval. Sara just buried her face in her hands in complete disappointment. 

        Of course, as if on cue, the melodic voice returned. Softly at first, then becoming more prominent as the silence of the humans carried on, the voice was from the same source as before. Dominik's face lit up as he pointed at the direction it was coming from. "There it is, again!"

        The pilot seemed unconvinced. "We ought to head back to shore, Your Majesty." He pleaded. 

        "Indeed, we should!" Sara agreed eagerly.

        "Not while I’m captain. Now, follow that voice – to the ends of the earth if we have to!" Dominik commanded in a stern tone, though some of his excitement could easily be seen through his voice. The pilot raised his eyes before he just shrugged.

        "Aye-Aye, captain!" He called, arousing a choir of voices from the rest of the crew as they all erupted back into the tune from earlier.

         Dominik just sighed in contentment, staring back at the horizon as his dark brown eyes glimmered. He would find the voice if it meant finding the creature it came from, no matter how much it would take from him. 


End file.
